


Fetal Distress

by Ophelia57



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Babies, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Love, Marriage, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sweet, argument, bughead - Freeform, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia57/pseuds/Ophelia57
Summary: There is a flash of dark hair and a serpents jacket sprinting through the hospital he can barely feel his feet, but he doesn’t care he needs to see her. To see that she is okay“Help I need help!” He screams at the nurse's station“Sir calm down. Who are you looking for?”“I’m looking for…





	Fetal Distress

**Author's Note:**

> When the baby does not move for a time or has a slower-than-normal heartbeat; may indicate they are not receiving enough oxygen

Betty is thirty-five weeks pregnant and she is honestly exhausted and ready for this baby to be born, so she can go back to getting her own food, and stop having to wait for Jughead to come home with her food. The one thing that really made her mad about him getting her food is that he would end up eating almost all of her food or get stopped by people he knew and it would be cold or melted. So today when he came strolling in the door thirty minutes late Betty let him know she was over it.

“How was your nonpregnant girlfriend?” he rolls his eyes 

 

“Betty baby I don’t have another girlfriend. I only have you.” he says going to kiss her belly. She pulls away from him 

 

“No only people who didn’t do this to me get to kiss the belly, and I’m fairly certain you did this so… you don’t get to kiss the belly” he pulls her into a hug

 

“Baby, please don’t be mad. I’m late for a good reason. I’m sorry, please forgive me” she hugs him back because it is nearly impossible for her to stay mad at that boy. 

 

“Fine, I forgive you. Now where’s my food?” he rubs her back 

 

“Baby, I’m sorry. I got a call from work and never made it, but I thought that we could get all dressed up and go out tonight since we haven’t really left the house in months. I just thought it would be nice to get in one last date before the baby comes” she smiles at him and pulls him in for a kiss when his phone goes off 

 

“Please ignore it.” he brushes her nose with his

 

“I’m sorry baby. I’ll be right back” 

she huffs and sits down because if she stands for a second longer her feet are going to fall off. Five minutes pass by and he still hasn’t come back into the room and Betty is growing more impatient. She keeps readjusting on the couch because at this point everything on her hurts so much so that she can’t even sit still. While waiting she is overcome with the urge to pee. She rocks forward hoping to build momentum, but she's stuck. 

 

“JUGHEAD” crickets 

 

“JUGHEAD JONES” nothing

 

“FORSYTHE” still nothing 

 

“Damn it Jug I’m going into labor” he comes running 

 

“Really is it time?” she glares at him 

 

“No, but you were being an ass. I need to pee and I can’t get up” he begins to laugh 

 

“Okay I’ll help you up, but then I have to leave. Work.” He sticks out his hands and Betty places hers in his. He gives one big pull and Betty is on her feet 

 

“Are you kidding me?” he shrugs and shakes his head “pathetic Jones, pathetic. Here I am carrying your child. I asked for food work pulls you away. You suggest a date. Work pulls you away.”

 

“Betty stop”

 

“No, you know what I won't. I am so over coming in second to work!” her voice gets louder 

 

“You are not second” she shakes her head 

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it. I want you to leave.” Jughead is taken by surprise 

 

“Betts you don’t mean that…” she laughs 

 

“Oh, I don’t? Well here let me show you how serious I am” she waddles into their bedroom and throws his favorite shirt, pants, and flannel into an overnight bag. She waddles back out into the living room and throws the bag at him. “Go and stay with Archie or at work because I don’t want you here.” he picks the bag up off the floor.

 

“Fine Betty. Fine. if this is how you want to play it fine. Have fun getting up and down alone.” he walks towards the door and she waddles close behind him 

 

“I hate you Jughead Jones and I hate those fucking Serpents. I hope they keep you warm at night. I also hope that they can give you a baby.” she yells at him as he walks to his bike. 

 

“Bye Betty.” he waves before he pulls away. She flips his bike off and slams the door behind her. 

Betty begins to sob why does she treat him like this she loves him. She tries calling him and reaches his voicemail. Betty begins to sob even harder “Why do I keep doing this,” she says to her bulging stomach.  
Betty waddles to the room and grabs Jugs pillow and a blanket and makes her way to her new bed...the couch. She pops in a movie and cries her self to sleep waiting for Jug to come home.  
Betty wakes to a strong pain in her abdomen and she knows it’s time 

“Jug, Baby” she calls out and there is no response. He never came home. She tries calling him and it goes straight to voicemail 

“Hi baby. Umm, I don’t know where you are, but umm I need you to call me… okay… I love you…” she hesitates to hang up the phone, but she knows she needs to get to the hospital. She goes to call Ronnie when another contraction washes over her “Ah fuck” she cries out “Oh no baby. Please wait. Please. I need to find your dad before you decide to come.” she rubs her belly and beings to dial Ronnie 

 

“Hey B, what’s up?” 

 

“Hi. it’s time. Can you please come and get me?” 

 

“Time?! Time really oh goodness this is exciting! Where’s Jughead?” 

 

“Ronnie I’ll tell you when you get here. Please hurry and get here. I want to have this baby in a hospital.” 

 

“Oh uh yeah I’ll be there in five minutes” 

 

“Okay see you then” Betty clicks the phone shut and tries to call Jug again, and again nothing. She leans back into the couch and rubs her belly again 

 

“I hope your dad is okay. Even though we fought I love him so much. He would be so heartbroken if you came and he wasn’t there so please don’t come yet okay”  
When Ronnie arrives she comes plowing through the door like a mad woman

 

“Betty I’m here,” she says as she runs to the couch “What do I do?” Betty tries to push her self up but can’t 

 

“Okay, first of all, you need to help me up” she nods and lets Betty snake her arm around her neck “Now I need you to go in the nursery and get both of the bags sitting on the floor” She nods and runs into the nursery. Betty walks over to where her slipper is and begins to slide them one as another contraction hits her. She grasps the door frame 

 

“Ahhh fuck. Shit shit shit” Betty sobs. Ronnie runs out of the room 

 

“Are you okay?” Betty shakes her head and presses on her stomach 

 

“Just a contraction” she holds up one finger as she keeps breathing. She takes one final deep breath “okay, I’m good for now. Let’s go” 

 

Ronnie nods and helps Betty out to the car. The entire ride to the hospital all Betty can think about is finding out if Jug is okay and that he’s there for their baby. Ronnie asks her several times if she’s okay and all she can do is nod.  
When they get to the hospital she feels another contraction coming on and she’s not sure how much more she can take 

 

“Ronnie I can’t do this” she sobs 

 

“Yes, you can.”

 

“No, I don’t want to, it hurts” 

 

“Elizabeth, you are the strongest person I know. You can do this” she says squeezing Betty’s leg “Do you believe that?” Betty nods but deep down she didn't 

 

“Yes. please get me in there and drugged up.” 

 

“There’s the Betty I know. I’ll be right back” Ronnie runs into the hospital and Betty tries to call Jug again. 

“Hi baby, I don’t know why I keep getting your voicemail, but I’m at the hospital. It’s time. I love you. Please get here when you can” 

she hangs up the phone and shifts uncomfortably. She can no longer sit down she feels like her lower half is on fire, so she opens the door and climbs out of the car. The cold air feels nice on her burning skin, but her back is so tired that she can’t stand but she can’t sit, so she squats down and uses the car for balance. Moments later there are a pair of hands rubbing her low back 

 

“Jug?” 

 

“No I’m sorry it’s just me,” Doctor Dennton says “let’s get you in this chair and then inside to have a baby.” she shakes her head 

 

“No. No baby. Not until Jughead gets here.” the doctor sighs 

 

“Betty I understand, but you can’t control when this baby comes, so let's get you inside,” He says helping Betty up and into the wheelchair. They get her into her room and into the bed before her next contraction hits 

 

“Oh god, please. Please make this stop.” She cries out “Please I can’t do this” Ronnie grabs her hand 

 

“Hey look at me. Look at me. Shhh it’s okay” she begins to stroke her hair 

 

“Ronnie please find him. Please. I can’t do this without him please find him” she begins to hyperventilate 

 

“Betty you need to calm down.” Doctor Dennton scolds 

 

“I can’t. Not until someone finds Jug.” she yells mid contraction 

 

“Baby, we will find him, but you need to breath” she tries to get her breathing under control 

 

“Mrs. Mantle, may I speak with you in private” the doctor asks Ronnie

 

“Of course,” She says stepping over to where he is

 

“Now I need you to keep a straight face, but if she doesn’t calm down she is going to send the baby into fetal distress and she could lose it. Now we want to push off a C-section as long as possible, but if she cannot calm down we will have no choice. Do you understand?” Ronnie nods “Good. get her to calm down.”

 

“Um, doctor. Could you please try this number. I have a feeling this is where Jughead will be.” she says handing him a slip of paper with Archies number on it. The doctor nods and goes out to make the call. Ronnie walks over to Betty and strokes her hair 

 

“Ronnie I need Jug here. I can’t do this without him” 

 

“I know and we are trying to find him, but Betty you have to calm down or you are going to hurt my niece or nephew. So please calm down.” 

 

“Okay,” she takes deep breaths in and tries to calm down. Her lower lip quivers with every breath she takes as tears swell in her eyes.

 

“You are doing great.” Betty shifts in the bed and looks like she’s in pain “Are you okay?” 

 

“No. I am so over being pregnant.” Ronnie laughs 

 

“I bet” 

they sit in the room alone for twenty minutes as her contractions get stronger, nurses come in and out, and she panics more about not being able to find Jug. she is on the verge of a mental breakdown again, when the doctor walks in 

 

“I’ve got good news, Betty. We reached Mr. Jones and he is on his way here. The bad news is that you are almost ready to push. He might not make it in time” she shakes her head 

 

“No, we have to wait for him.”

 

“Betty like I said before you cannot control this baby. I will be back in ten minutes to see where you are.” Betty looks at Ronnie 

 

“I can’t do this without him. I can’t.” 

 

“I know, but you might have to. I won't leave you. I promise.” Ronnie coos as she rubs Betty’s low back. When the ten minutes is up Betty begins to freak out again 

 

“NO! I will not have this baby without him! I can’t” her voice cracks

 

“Betty you will be fine” Ronnie says as the nurses make her leave the room. 

 

“Ronnie where are you going. No please don’t leave me. Please” 

 

There is a flash of dark hair and a serpents jacket sprinting through the hospital he can barely feel his feet, but he doesn’t care he needs to see her. To see that she is okay

 

“Help I need help!” He screams at the nurse's station

 

“Sir calm down. Who are you looking for?” 

 

“I’m looking for… for my wife... Betty Jones” 

 

“Oh, Mr. Jones. She’s in room 255, which is just down the hall” he begins to run again 

 

“Thank you” he gets outside room 255 and has to catch his breath. He was about to be a dad, but all excitement aside he really wanted to see his wife. He shakes off his nerves and pushes the door open. The screams from within are overwhelming, and there is a curtain that keeps him from seeing anything. He moves the curtain and see’s her. She looks tired and he can tell she’s crying. He begins to walk towards her 

 

“Did I miss it?” Betty gasps 

 

“Jug?” she lets out a sob 

 

“Hi, baby. Did I miss our baby?” 

 

“No Mr. Jones. Mrs. Jones here was very adamant that we wait for you, so now that you are here.” the doctor motions to his other doctors. Jug leans over the rail by her head and strokes her damp hair

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” he plants a gentle kiss on her temple. She shakes her head 

 

“I’m sorry I made you leave. I’ll never do it again” 

 

“Shh baby that doesn’t matter. I love you so much, baby. Now let's have a baby.” she nods and the doctor tells her to push. Fifteen minutes later there is a loud cry from Betty and a smaller cry from their baby 

 

“It’s a girl,” the doctor says as the nurses take the baby to Betty 

 

“A girl. We have a girl” Betty cries into her arm. “We have a beautiful baby girl,” she says looking down at their baby. She begins to cry and Jug strokes her hair

 

“You did it, baby. She’s beautiful” the nurses come to take the baby 

 

“Do you have a name?” Betty ignores her and keeps looking at her baby

 

“Yes we agreed on Adley V Jones” the nurse smiles 

 

“Okay, we need to take Adley now, okay?” Betty nods and hands the baby to the nurse.  
They rush out of the room and the only ones left are Betty and Jug 

 

“I miss her,” Betty says looking at Jug

 

“Why?” 

 

“She was with me for so long. I knew where she was all the time, and now I don’t know  
where she is” Jug grabs her hand

 

“She will be right back, and then you don’t have to let her go for a while, okay?” Betty nods and closes her eyes while Jug strokes her head “I love you Betty” about five minutes later the nurse walks back in 

“we are back. Look, Adley, there’s your mom and your dad, but shh because your mom is sleeping.” She looks at Jug “Do you want us to keep her down in the NICU?” Jug shakes his head

 

“No, but will you give me a few minutes to hold my girls?” the nurse nods and hands Adley to Jug and scurries out of the room. Jug climbs in next to his sleeping wife and she stirs 

 

“Is everything okay?” she asks as she rests her head on his shoulder.

 

“Everything is perfect. Absolutely perfect.” 

She plants a kiss on my shoulder 

 

“I’m sorry I said I hated you. I could never hate you. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too Betty and I love our daughter.” 

 

“We have a daughter.” 

 

“We do and she’s just as beautiful as you.” 

 

she pulls herself up and plants a soft kiss on his lips before falling back to sleep leaving him to hold the world in his own hands.


End file.
